poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue
Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue is another upcoming Pokémon crossover film planned to be re-edited by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ryan Jeffers (Mario Yedidia) is a middle school student with a disability, implied to be from an injury. As a result, he spends most of his time reading comic books and imagining other worlds where he might have a great adventure. One day, he stops at his favorite Chinese restaurant, Ming's, and visits with the owner (Dennis Dun). He gives Ryan a manuscript of Tao which is a representation of the five elements that make up their mythology, explaining that the book could lead to Ryan's "true enlightenment". Ryan claims he doesn't need any "Self Help" books, but takes the manuscript anyway. Meanwhile at school, Ryan, who is a waterboy for the school's football team is caught eying quarterback Brad's (Michael Dubrow) girlfriend and they proceed to pick on him and his best friend Chucky (Ricky D'Shon Collins). When she stands up for Ryan, Brad instead invites Ryan and Chucky to an initiation ritual which involves them crossing a flimsy looking pipe in a water treatment plant in order to graffiti their names on a wall. Ryan ignores Chucky's warnings, feeling particularly dejected for his disablement and tries to cross. However, there is a releasing of water that floods the pool and throws Ryan into the water. Awakening in the Land of Tao, Ryan's disability is gone, and he has full use of both legs. He's attacked by soldiers, and in the process of escaping, Ryan loses his backpack with the manuscript in it. He encounters the dwarf-like Mudlap (Michael J. Anderson) who takes him to Elysia (Marley Shelton), a beautiful girl in white robes, who takes him to Master Chung (Chao-Li Chi). Master Chung leads the Warriors of Virtue: five anthropomorphic kangaroos who wield the powers of the elements. They are Lai: Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Loyalty), Chi: Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom), Tsun: Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Integrity), and Yee: Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness). Yun: Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence) is no longer with the group. They are interested in finding what they refer to as the "Manuscript of Legend". The evil warlord Komodo (Angus MacFadyen) and his army are invading and terrorizing the Land of Tao in his quest for eternal youth by feeding on the special mineral called "zubrium". The Warriors manage to save Ryan from Komodo's minion Barbarocious (Ying Qu). In order to retrieve the lost manuscript from Komodo, the Warriors join forces once again to invade Komodo's fortress. The warriors join forces once again and while Tsun and Lai remain behind, Yee, Chi and Yun hope to invade Komodo's fortress for the book. Meanwhile, Elysia tells Ryan that her brother had been killed some time ago and how he reminds her of him, but while her back is turned one of Komodo's leaders General Grillo (Tom Towles) kidnaps him and Elysia runs from the sound of Komodo's voice. As Yun, Yee and Chi break into Komodo's stronghold and try to take the book they realize they had been led into a trap set up by Elysia who, besides being more provocatively dressed by now, ignores their pleas to leave Komodo who had become her lover and used her thirst for vengeance to turn her against them. They are then dropped into a deadly trap, which they barely manage to escape. Meanwhile, General Grillo runs into Master Chung who quickly loses in a battle against him when he tries to capture Ryan. When Komodo's armies invade, Chung then faces Komodo in a fierce battle that ends with him mortally wounded. Ryan runs only to run into Mudlap who wittingly turns Ryan over to Komodo's army. Moments later at Komodo's palace, Ryan discovers Elysia's treachery was due to the fact that Yun accidentally killed her brother in a battle. He discovers that Komodo plans to use his ability to read from the manuscript to return to Ryan's world and drink the life springs from there when Tao runs out. Ryan discovers that he too cannot read from the manuscript and the pages are blank. This sends Komodo into a rage which forces Elysia to defend Ryan. Barbarocious kills her in response to her defending Ryan. Komodo retaliates to Elysia's death and kills Barbarocious as Ryan escapes. Upset about the sudden and abrupt losses and betrayals, Ryan's only desire is to return home. Mudlap feels sorry for what he had done and returns the watch that Ryan had given him originally, telling him where the Warriors had convened. After Mudlap leaves, Ryan discovers he can read the manuscript and reads an inscription "Five is one, Positive Kung. To take a life, you lose a part of yourself." Ryan begins to realize its meaning. The Warriors, after laying Master Chung to rest are called out by Komodo who uses his powers to pit the warriors against five duplicates of himself. They are each overcome by the greater power of Komodo's dark magic until Ryan arrives, taunting Komodo into attacking him and ripping up the manuscript. He cries the inscription to the others who use their combined power as Komodo delivers a fatal blow against Ryan effectively returning Komodo to a good man and removing his powers. Ryan lies mortally wounded, but just before he succumbs, Yee, who had been forced by his virtue into a vow of silence thanks Ryan and speaks his name. Suddenly, Ryan is back where he started, before crossing the pipe in his initiation. This time he takes Chucky's advice to "Make like Tom and cruise." As they leave, the pipe bursts as it did before, trapping Brad on the other side with no way out, his attitude prompts his friends to simply leave him there for the police to find. Ryan returns home. One night, his dog comes to him while he sits in his room. He asks if he wants to hear about Tao as the screen goes black and Ryan begins to share his adventure. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Mike Wheeler, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Wild Arms, Dylan (Shadow101815), Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Kiara, Kovu, Tantor, Terk, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, The Flying Dutchman, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Manny, Diego, Sid, Charlie, Itchy, Chanticleer, Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Makunga, Carface, Killer, Pete, Shere Khan, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, The Machine, Yzma, and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King trilogy, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Brother Bear 1 and 2, the Balto trilogy, An American Tail 1 and 2, Free Willy 1-3, The Swan Princess trilogy, The Goonies, Mickey, Donald, Goofy; The Three Musketeers, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Mickey's House of Villains, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Scooby-Doo movies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, the Ice Age movies, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, The Pagemaster, Rock-a-Doodle, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Category:Upcoming films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Shadow101815 films